New webpage functions and native applications typically need to be tested before they are implemented in a live environment. Typical testing methods require knowledge of specialized automation tools and scripting languages, such as VB Script or CSharp. Such skills, tools and languages limit resources that can be allocated to automation testing. Due to the amount of time it takes to document automation scripts, it may take a longer amount of time to complete automation testing. The long testing time may increase costs and delay the time to market for new functionalities.